Clan Valatori
Clan Valatori Clan Valatori is a minor clan pledged to Clan Aritaur in the Kingdom of Vornair. Clan Valatori leads the city of New Caledonia, a city in The Conclave of Aritaur. The county allegiance of New Caldonia and Clan Valatori are not yet decided. "Never met a plant we didn't like" House Valatori Overview Lore There once was a land of that was shrouded in mists made up of peat bogs and foreboding swamps that gradually turned into fertile fields that give rise to rocky highlands where heather blooms and wind blows from hilltop to hilltop. There was a great lake; rivers and streams flowed from it. Fish and wild life abounded and were plentiful. In these lands were told of a people who were as rugged as the land itself. They were a fierce and determined people but because they lived so close to the land, they remained small in stature and slender to skip from the narrow paths in the bogs or from rock to rock in the craggy hills. It is said, that they could blend into the land and vanish into the surrounding landscape never to be seen again by mortal eyes. If you believe in Fairies Tales it is said the Fairy bloodline still lives in these “wee folk”. Through time the land disappeared altogether and it is a thing of “Fairy Tales” but there are tales of the tribe being scattered and a few still exist. Philosophy The ancient tribe kept themselves secluded from the world of “Mann” but it is said that they followed the way of “Angelica and Luna” and worshiped “Mother Elyria”. The divine feminine was at the very core of their existence and they pass their lineage from mother to daughter. The “Crones” foretold the future and their lands would disappear into the mists as it would become a time of “Mann” and so only a few daughters were selected to live among Mann, while the rest of the tribe would “disappear into the mists” till the ways of “Angelica” would be honored once again. Recent History Distant rumors have been told of one such House that has remained among “Mann” This is the House Valatori. The clan still lives in the marshlands and tends fields above them. They are known for their family’s crafting and Herbalism. Few people venture there as the marshes are hard to navigate, but you know they are there by the smells and sounds of a joyous people. Their melodies drift across the water as the light from their cabins twinkle like fairy lights on the water among the reeds. Current A new, Minor Clan, and community has been founded in the Kingdom of Vornair in the The Conclave of Aritaur and it would appear that a “wee folk” have established a township by the name of New Caledonia. Jedzea Valatori (a selected daughter of the "wee folk") has been charged with collection, cultivation and prorogation of their Herbalism trade in the lands of “Mann”.